A Very Lucky Xmas to my Fans
by Smusher6
Summary: I invite some of the people who have supported me on fanfiction to join the Lucky Star girls and myself in some holiday revelry. Thank you, and at the risk of sounding corny... God bless us. Everyone.


**A Very Lucky Xmas With Friends**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction/Fan Tribute**

Christmastime With The Girls

"Excuse me everyone!" I yelled across the giant table as everyone quieted down. "I'd like to open this most hallowed of days with a huge thank you to all of the friends who have supported me throughout these past few months. I may not mention all of you here, but please know that your support will never go unrecognized, and that I will always be grateful to have heard from you. With that, I wish you all a merry Christmas, a happy New Year, happy Kwanzaa, happy Hanukkah, happy whatever else there is that you like to celebrate! It's all good here. And now… PRESENT OPENING TIME!"

"Konata, could you do the honors and hand out the first gift?" I asked, handing a small box to Konata.

"Ufufu." Konata giggled. "Getting his done first, huh?"

"Yep. Go on and give it to him."

"Alrighty then. Here ya go!" Konata exclaimed, handing the small box to Arch3rher0 (who shall henceforth be referred to as 'Archer' for simplicity's sake).

"Really? Mine first?" Archer asked.

"Go ahead and open it." I said with an almost evil grin.

"Alright, well. Here goes." Archer said, undoing the ribbon.

"WAIT!" Konata exclaimed, holding out a clothespin. "You might want to put this on first."

"No thanks." Archer said, lifting the lid on the box. "Um… Smusher?"

"Yes?" I asked, barely holding back my laughter.

"The hell?" Archer asked, referring to the wad of dung in the box.

"Wait just a second, before you get mad." I said as I let out a loud whistle. "Your gift is a two-parter." I said as a huge, industrial grade fan was brought in. "In your third review to Lucky Temptations, you told me how you like to 'see sh*t hit the fan.' You were right when you said that I could probably already tell that, but the confirmation was nice regardless. And so, you get to personally make the bad stuff hit the spinning stuff. Enjoy." I said as the fan turned on to the highest setting. "Just make sure you toss downwind!" I called as Archer brought his gift outside.

"Next on the list… That'd be this one." I said, handing another gift to Yutaka. "Just bring this to that person over there, okay?"

"R- right." Yutaka said with a nod as she handed the gift to Chiyo and Osaka Fan.

"For me?" Osaka Fan asked.

"Yep!" I said with a smile. "I'm not sure where you've disappeared to lately, but I just wanted you to know that your support early on really meant a lot to me. Thank you kindly." I said with a bow. "I hope you enjoy that Chiyo and Osaka yuri doujin I got you." I said with a wink as I moved on to the next gift.

"This is for another one I haven't seen in a while. Kagami, could you please bring this to the small pink looking fellow over there?" I asked.

"The tiny one with the hammer?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. His name is Mr. Kins."

"Alright, whatever." Kagami said. "Merry Christmas Mr. Kins." She said, handing the man his gift.

"You were pretty easy to buy for. I hope I was right." I said as he opened the medium sized box.

"Dude… Is this a life-size Kirby plushie?" He asked, admiring the big puffy pink ball of cuteness.

"Yep. It also doubles as a vaccum cleaner." I said with a smile. Anyways, this next gift goes to a real trooper. Someone who actually went and read from chapter 1 to chapter (correct me if I'm wrong) 26 all in one sitting! Tsukasa, please hand this to MarroTekatsu, if you please?"

"Okay." Tsukasa said with a happy nod. "Merry Christmas sir, and thank you so much for your support!" She said, handing Tekatsu his gift.

"What's this? A pillow?" Tekatsu asked, fluffing the little headrest.

"That's right. You read a whole lot all at once. I'm surprised you aren't still exhausted from all of that! Plus, you kept mentioning how busy you were, so I thought you might appreciate something comfy." I said. "Right. Next gift." I said, sifting through the remaining presents. "Aha! Here we go! Minami, bring this to that nice young lady over there, would you?"

"Um. Okay." Minami said, taking the small box from me. "Here you go. Merry Christmas." She said, handing the package to YuriGirl328.

"You got me something?" YuriGirl asked.

"Of course. I've had such long, interesting, and awesome conversations with you so many times that it would be a sin to leave you out of the loop." I said as she opened her present. "I had a tough time thinking of what to get you, so I just got you a shrine maiden outfit." I said as she looked over the red and white miko garb. "I hope you like it. Anyways, this next gift is for someone who has been reviewing both Lucky Temptations AND UnLucky Space recently. Hell, he even got both Dead Space games in order to better understand UnLucky Space's setting! Miyuki, would you please give this to Ulti?"

"I would be happy to." Miyuki said, bowing as she took the gift and gave it to Ulti. "Here you are sir. Thank you so much for your support, and merry Christmas." She said with a bow as she handed Ulti his gift.

"Aw, you didn't have to get me anything." Ulti said.

"Don't be modest! Now open it up!" I exclaimed.

"A hammer?" Ulti asked, holding up a golden ball peen hammer.

"Yep. I call it the writer's block breaker! I use it whenever I get a case of writer's block. I sent another one just like it to everyone that I'm betaing for, so enjoy it everyone!" I said, putting on a Santa hat. Looks like I've only got five more gifts here people. We're almost done for the night." I said, handing a box to Misao. "Get this to Wolfpup14 ASAP if you could."

"You got it!" Misao exclaimed as she tossed the gift at him. "Hey, that thing isn't breakable, is it?" She asked… AFTER throwing it across the room.

"Luckily not." I sighed as it hit Wolfpup in the face.

"Ow!" Wolfpup cried. "Thanks, I think…" He said as he opened his gift.

"Um… I honestly found you to be very difficult to buy for, so I just got you a fanny of darkness… I hope you like it… Anyways!" I said, turning to the rest of the gifts. "Ayano, would you mind bringing this to Yuri Fan A?"

"Not at all. Here you go, sir." She said, handing Yuri Fan a small box.

"Oh my god…" Yuri Fan said as he pulled out a little plushie of Rika Furude and Hanyuu holding hands.

"Before you ask, yes. You can most certainly take it home with you." I said with a chuckle. "Anyways, the next one is for Major Mike Powell III. Patty, would you like to do the honors?"

"Gladly, captain!" Patty said with a salute as she took the gift from me and brought it to Major. "Here you go Major. Semper-fi! Carry on!" She exclaimed.

"ROFL Thanks." Major said, opening his gift. "What's this?" He asked, holding up one extra large combat boot.

"Well, you've given me so many boots that I had them all disassembled and reworked into that one single uberboot. Now, I've finally gotten you back for all those damn boots! Merry freakin' Christmas!" I laughed as I picked up the next gift. "Here you go Hiyori. Give this one to Sqweebs please."

"Sure thing." Hiyori said. "Here you go, Sqweebs-san." She said, handing Sqweebs the box.

"Oh man, what did you get me?" He asked as he opened the box and pulled out an engineer's helmet from Dead Space. "This doesn't have anything horrible waiting for me, does it?" He asked, looking at the helmet fearfully.

"Nah. I can promise you that nothing severed head related is going to roll out of that helmet." I said as a license place labeled SQWBS fell out of the helmet.

"Really?" Sqweebs asked. "Are you really doing this right now?"

"Hey, it was funny, and you deserved it." I laughed as Sqweebs just groaned.

"Anyways, I have one final gift here, and it is for someone that has read Lucky Temptations from chapter one to the present, and reviewed every single one of them. The only person to review the first chapter when it was still the only chapter. Without that review, I might not have actually continued with the story or writing in general at all. A person who I at this point consider to be a good friend, and a worthy adversary, Flygon Master." I said as I walked the final gift over to Flygon personally. "Thank you so much for everything, buddy. I'll put your gift this way. If you do end up definitely going to Anime Central 2012, make sure you tell me. If you do, I will go out of my way to get a ticket myself and meet you there. We'll have a grand old time."

"As a final word, I just want to thank everybody again for all of their support, even if they didn't get a specific mention here. I hope you all enjoy the holiday season, whatever it is that you all celebrate. For now though, I'll be seeing you around. Happy holidays, Fanfiction dot net!"


End file.
